Can't Waste Away
by Bre95
Summary: "Because she was different. Because she was special and gifted, children her own age threw rocks at her. Adults ignored her. Elderly whispered about her before turning their noses up. No the Makah reservation was not a friendly place for the gifted little girl."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

Can't Waste Away

Chapter 1

The first time she helped someone, she was a child. At six years old she helped a young couple her best and only friend Sam had sent to her. The couple had just a had a new baby and instead of basking in the joy of a new family member, worry and depression overpowered them. The man was worried for his wife who'd been depressed since the birth of their son. Nothing seemed to work, not medication or therapy.

As a last hope and effort, they took the advice of a ten year old boy from their reservation. They made the hour trip to Makah Reservation to see a child for help.

Hopeful and skeptical at the same time they approached the small house. The couple didn't have to wait long after knocking before a woman answered the door.

She gave them a gentle smile, "Samuel sent you." It wasn't a question but the young man nodded all the same.

Another smile and she ushered them in. "Brelynn's in the backyard, is that alright?" this time it was a question, an unspoken one was in the undertone asking if sitting out in the open would be alright or if they wanted to be inside for this.

Looking at his wife for confirmation he nodded his head again. Brelynn's mother nodded her own before leading them through the house, she didn't try to strike up a conversation or anything, knowing how hard and probably embarrassing it was to be here looking for a child for help.

Outside on her belly lay a dark haired child coloring in a coloring book on a blanket. Not too far way was a man, her father, by a shed chopping wood rhythmically steadily. The couple was lead to the blanket with the little girl, her attention completely encompassed by the picture she was coloring.

"Brelynn, someone is here for you." Her mother called for her attention. Immediately at the sound of her name, the girls head snapped up, brown locks flying everywhere. Bright eyes greeted them, shining with contentment only a child could experience.

Catching sight of her guests her little hands moved into action grabbing coloring books and pencils and threw them into a basket nearby. Blanket cleared and space provided the couple sat facing Brelynn.

Brelynn looked to the man then the woman lingering longer on the woman, looking for something and see things no one else could.

Shaking her head Brelynn leaded forward patting the man on his knee before smiling at him. "You have no reason to worry." She said with more conviction and assurance than what should be normal for a six year old.

She turned her full attention to the woman then cocking her head adorably. "You have a wall. That's why you can't feel anything but sad." Her words shocked them completely stunning them for what kind of child would say something like that. Diagnose -because that is what she essentially did- a problem not even grown professional doctors and therapist could so simply.

But Brelynn wasn't like most children. She was special. Born with a gift that few understood and even fewer accepted.

"How..What? I don't understand." Voiced the man, confusion warring with shock in his expression. His wife though sat there, staring at the girl in relief.

Brelynn didn't spare the man a glance not deeming it needed to look away from the woman but she did answer him.

"I can see emotions." Her simple answer but the questions bubbling up in the woman's eyes prompted her to continue, explain further. "To me your emotions are tangible. I can see and feel them, can even touch them if I wanted too. Or mess with them, pull more on one emotion and shove another one back."

The woman searched her expression for lies or misleads. This was her last hope of someone understanding what she couldn't voice and it was sounding too good to be true. She didn't want to see something take it away.

Understanding the hesitance even so young, Brelynn extended her arms out in front of her, palms on and facing the woman, almost like she was going to play the hand game Patty Cake.

"It won't hurt but you gotta stay still." And before they could question, abject, or anything Brelynn continued what she was doing.

Slowly and steadily, Brelynn turned her hands out, palms facing away from each other then she proceeded to push them apart. Not once did she look up from the woman's chest watching intently something that no one else could see.

What they couldn't see was the gray clouding all around the woman or the dark gray brick wall that was there. The brick wall Brelynn was in the process of forcing open to let all the trapped things behind it, out.

It was tedious and slow. Taking time and patience not even seen in a child so young for anything. But Brelynn stayed with it, seeing it through to the end.

Pushing that last bit, the wall collapsed to the sides releasing all the trapped feelings and emotions finally letting the woman feel and understand herself for once in a long time. With the collapse of the wall came the tears. Relief. Happiness flooded the woman.

In a rush of gratefulness, the woman through herself at Brelynn hugging the life out of the little girl showing her ever eternal thankfulness.

"Thank you-Thank You!" she rushed out bursting at the seams before throwing herself at her husband next, sobbing.

The husband with tears in his own smiled the brightest smile, grinning from ear to ear turned to Brelynn, "Thank you. We have tried everywhere for help and frankly I didn't think you'd be able to either but you proved me wrong. And I am ever so grateful. Thank you."

Brelynn returned his smile, nodding her head. "You're welcome."

The couple left but not for long. Two weeks later they came back bring their son and a gift of their own. When they had first come to see Brelynn, she had asked nothing payment for helping them. Now they wanted to repay her in some way.

Coloring books and new color pencils. Brelynn had never been more excited for such a payment.

* * *

Not long after that people came to see her often, asking for help for one thing or another. Infants to elderly. Teenagers to adults. Many people came to see her. People from the surrounding town. People from the Quileute Reservation mostly.

But no one from her own reservation.

The people of the Makah tribe did not like nor trust the little girl. As a whole, they all shunned her. From the oldest to the youngest. She had no friends her own age but Sam and he lived an hour away on another reservation that practically worshiped her for her ability.

Because she was different. Because she was special and gifted, children her own age threw rocks at her. Adults ignored her. Elderly whispered about her before turning their noses up.

No the Makah reservation was not a friendly place for the gifted little girl.

Growing up Brelynn helped many people. Always asking nothing in return but always receiving something. Food, money, blankets, clothes, and many more.

She grow up learning to appreciate everything she had or received. Learned to build up a strong front and skin. Learned to take insult and injury without a word.

By the time Brelynn reached seventeen she'd learned many things.

Like the Makah people would do anything to get rid of her.

* * *

It'd been towards the end of the school year, two and a half months left before summer vacation. The weekend had arrived and parties broke out along the beach. Brelynn was sound in her bed asleep, her parents across the hall out for the night too while everyone else was out.

Teenagers, most likely the police think, had too much to drink and did it but no one knows for sure and no one in talking either.

But someone had done it and in the process of doing it, they got the layout of the house wrong.

Instead of Brelynn's room on the left side of the house they set fire to her parent's bedroom on the right.

The room lit up like a firework quickly and all consuming. Earlier in the day the three of them had repainted the bedroom and the alcohol bottle with an on fire napkin in it burst into flames against it all.

The fire consumed the room in a matter of seconds. The walls, floor, ceiling, and bed with her parents sound asleep in it.

The burned to death that night without even realizing it.

The fire spread to the outside into the hall eating away at that and the door that lead to the seventeen year old sleeping behind it.

By the time the firefighters appeared on scene Brelynn had inhaled enough smoke to cause severe damage. It come from under her door as it burned with the hallway, the firefighter that was sent to check for any survives found her parents first.

He knew they were dead. The fire too great for them to have survived and he moved on.

Brelynn's room was next. Breaking through the door to get inside, he found her. He rushed her, checking for a pulse before snatching her up and catering her out.

The ambulance took her off to the hospital once cleared from the house as the rest of the firefighters efforts went to extinguishing the growing flames.

* * *

Brelynn awoke to unfamiliar sounds. Grogginess cloaked heavily in confusion laid like a weight on her as she fought to full consciousness. Shapes and colors separated themselves the more she fought til' she could make out the silhouette of a man.

Though it helped none what so ever, she blinked several times trying to clear the blurriness away before giving up and just squinting. Bad eye sight was such a hindrance at times.

* * *

This is a feeler for responses so if you'd like me to continue tell me.

Thank you for reading.

I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

Can't Waste Away

Chapter 2

Sam Uley was eighteen when the Seawell's asked him to be an emergency contact and guardian for Brelynn in case anything ever happened to them.

Sam had, of course, given his permission even though at the time he could hardly take care of himself let alone a fourteen year old girl if they need ever came up. At that time he had just gone through his first phase as a wolf and no matter how hard he tried to stay and push the little family away, it only made them more determined not to lose him.

But Sam had never in his life thought that he'd actually ever have to be contacted.

Not for an emergency, let alone step in as the teens legal guardian now.

When he got the call his heart had stopped. He hadn't wanted to believe it but now sitting beside woman he'd grown up with hit him hard.

For the life of him, Sam could not fathom why someone would want to hurt such a sweet and innocent person. Well as innocent as Brelynn could be after growing up knowing the hard hurtful reality of people.

Sam wasn't an idiot, nor was he blind not even as a child. He'd seen firsthand the hardships his best friend had faced. He knew he was Brelynn's only friend. The only person relatively close to her age to accept her for what she was, someone special and gifted.

He didn't think the people of the Makah tribe would go as far as to kill her. And they almost had if what the doctors were say was to be believed. He really didn't want to believe.

Had Brelynn been left any longer in the burning house, she wouldn't just be permanently scared and disabled like she was now but dead.

_Dead_

It echoed through Sam's head, bouncing around and repeating but not quite sinking in.

Shock was a blessed and hateful thing.

Looking at her even now, lying in the hospital bed of Neah Bay Hospital, in town surrounding the Makah reservation, Sam could not, would not let it sink and settle.

The tubes and IVs took up the expansion of her arms feeding her fluids and medication. But that wasn't what Sam hated the most. No that was reserved specifically for the breathing tube shoved down his unconscious best friend's throat to keep her breathing.

"_Why does she have a breathing tube stuck down her throat?" Sam questioned the nurse in the room when he'd first arrived once the first wave of shock had faded some. _

_The nurse looked up from her clipboard to Brelynn lying unmoving on the white standard hospital bed before meeting his gaze. _

"_Without it Miss. Seawell wouldn't be able to breathe. At this point in time, she has sustained too much damage to her nose, throat and lungs to breathe on her own." _

_Dread slammed into Sam tensing at all the images and thoughts her words conjured. "Will she ever be able to breathe on her own again?"_

_The nurse turned to him giving him her full attention now. "Yes but it will be difficult. She will probably need to keep an oxygen tank at hand at all times. But right now it is too early to tell. When she is awake and coherent we'll run tests to see the extent of damage done and what actions will need to be taken." _

_Having finished her exam and check up, the nurse left quickly._

"She looks really small all hooked up like that." Catching him off guard, the words shook Sam out of his thoughts.

Paul Lahote stood, fully dressed for once, just inside the room closing the door silently behind him. Sighing, Sam motioned his pack brother further in before returning his gaze back to his new charge.

"No she doesn't." was his only response, not really feeling like talking.

"She's going to be okay Sam." Paul spoke lowly not will to speak any louder to his emotionally overrun alpha. But what he got was tenser shoulders and a shrug.

Shaking his head, Paul kept going. "Sam, take a deep breath."

The order was not something Sam expected and his expression told Paul as much but all his third did was make a jester for him to do it. Suspicion and caution wrinkled Sam's face as he complied.

Closing his eyes, Sam took a deep breath. His canine senses immediately cataloging all the smells.

Bleach

Disinfectant

Medication

Smoke

Ash

Brow furrowing Sam processed the scents but it wasn't anything he hadn't when he'd first arrived in the room hours ago. "Paul what are you talking about."

Paul started forward again with a shake of his head til' he was at Brelynn's bedside. "Not the hospital smell, Sam. Her body and emotions."

Sam watched him wearily, quite acquainted with Paul's temper and not wanting in anywhere near his fragile friend.

Same repeated the action once more now understanding what he should be looking for slightly.

Pain

Lethargy

Somber

Peaceful

Calm

Eyes open Sam looked Brelynn over carefully. He'd expected the first couple emotions but not really the last two. Those were actually confusing.

How could she be calm and peaceful will still in pain.

"Smell it now don't you." Paul met his alphas confused gaze for a minute for returning it the occupied bed. "Its weird but I can take a guess."

Sam's, 'Please do' was whispery. As if he wasn't sure he really wanted to know or not.

"From being stuck in your head almost 24/7, I know that you are all she has, now more than ever, but I think she knows you're here."

His companion's explanation puzzled him. _Brelynn's unconscious. Has been for two days now how would she know I here. _

As if sensing the older man's thoughts Paul continued, exasperation weaving through his words and tone. "You two are close. Closer than you are with Emily even and she's your imprint. Plus if what you say is true and she's 'gifted' then that probably let her know too."

Thinking about it, turning it over in his head, Sam could see Paul's reasoning. It was true that even though Emily was his imprint-his other half, Brelynn knew him a lot better and longer.

It wasn't uncommon for Brelynn when she was little to be asleep, Sam come over and not wake her and she wake up calling for him.

Noise from the bed had both men's heads snapping so fast that it wouldn't have been a surprise had gotten whiplash.

Another noise, this time sounding frustrated and distressed at the same time, mixing into a whimper-groan.

Shock crashed through them, not quite believing that the last Seawell girl may actually be waking up from her almost comatose sleep. That was until the chocking sounds registered and Paul dashed out of the room to pull the nearest nurse into the room.

Calmly but swiftly, the nurse pulled out the tube from her patients throat before just as swiftly placing and oxygen mask over her face.

A moan of displeasure made its self know as the action was completed, signifying Brelynn's aversion to the new devise on her face.

Amusement caked its self on top of Sam's bone shaking relief. The little sounds and noise coming from the back of his long time friend's throat relaxed him because it all meant that she was indeed going to be okay and that she was _finally _awake.

"I'll be right back with the doctor. Do _not_ let her take that mask off. She still needs it to breathe." The nurse left quickly in search of the doctor, leaving a relieved Sam and a edgy Paul with the now awake woman.

Sam approached slowly and as calmly as he could with such relief and happiness buzzing through him but somehow succeeded and sank down into his vacant chair next to her head.

"Bre?"

* * *

Thank you for reading.

I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

Can't Waste Away

Chapter 3

"Bre?" Brelynn's eye sight might suck but it didn't take much for her jumbled mind to make sense of the deep male voice.

_Sam_

Brelynn tried to call him but instead of 'Sam' like she'd wanted it spilled out hoarse, incoherent, and whispery like transforming into a coughing fit. So intense and body wracking that it blistered her throat and took her breath away, leaving her gasping, choking for breath that refused her lungs.

"Mr. Uley, please move out of the way." Brelynn couldn't force her eyes open to look at the new person but she could tell it was a woman before Brelynn's concentration was once again on trying to breathe through burning, blistering pain starting at her lungs and searing up her throat.

"Miss. Seawell can you hear me? I need you to do exactly what I say so we can get your breathing regulated again, okay? Can you do that for me?" This voice wasn't feminine but masculine meaning another person had entered the room. But Brelynn put the thought out of her minds focus for now; she wanted to be able to breathe again before she suffocated.

She nodded to the new person because there was no way she could vocally answer-she could hardly breathe as it was. It must have been enough because he started helping her. It wasn't long with the man's help that Brelynn's breathing was back to normal, the heart monitor peeping at a much slower rate much to everyone's relief.

For many minutes, Brelynn just laid there taking slow - not deep for fear of starting another fit - breaths with her eyes closed listening to the murmur of voices and the constant beeping rhythm of her heartbeat.

"Miss. Seawell? Are you okay now?" It was the unknown male voice again. Thinking she really should open her eyes and look around again but maybe not talk, Brelynn nodded. She opened her eyes taking time to look around even if she couldn't see more than a foot in front of her clearly.

Trying hard and squinting even more she could make out Sam but that was only because he was so tall, being 6'6" and all muscle made him tower over everyone. Giving her eyes a chance to relax for a minute before squinting again, she could make out three more people. The one woman she heard earlier and two men one of which had helped her.

The woman was over to her right looking at the monitor and jotting stuff down, nothing worthwhile. The first man was over to her left wearing a white lab coat.

_He's probably a doctor. _Her mind supplied from the coat as her eyes took in the last man.

Though she couldn't see his face she could see that he was tall, taller than Sam if she had to guess and bigger. But from her spot on the bed she could just make out the hazy color of russet skin and black hair. Brelynn's near sighted vision made it impossible to see beyond that. She was luck she could see that much at all the way her eye sight was going.

_Which reminds me. I need to tell momma ta schedule me a new eye appointment. _Frowning Brelynn looked around for her mother and father on reflex even though she knew they weren't in the room.

Throat still on fire and lungs protesting Brelynn croaked out, "Where's my parents?"

It was harsh and barely spoken from behind the oxygen mask but Brelynn wasn't tempted to try to speak louder and throw herself into the torturous coughing-suffocating thing again.

No one would look at her. Not the doctor. Not the mysterious man who had yet to speak. Not the nurse who had stopped writing but was still facing the machines. And not Sam who couldn't even look in her direction.

Fear shot through Brelynn like being electrocuted from a light socket would.

"Why am I in the hospital?" Again no one looked at her. No one answered her.

"What Happened!" Brelynn demanded, throwing caution to the wind and raising her voice, not caring if it hurt or caused her problems. She needed to know and now that she _knew_ they had heard her - _and oh -_ she _knew_ because Sam and the mysterious man had winced from the sound.

Minutes passed in silence only interrupted by the beep...beep...beep from the heart machine. Coming to the conclusion that no one was going to tell her, Brelynn closed her eyes.

Focusing hard she removed the barrier she had built to keep other's emotions from constantly bombarding her. Taking care to not rip or destroy the mental safety device she pull it back and open like those tall, old iron gate fences.

The emotions spilled in like a sinking boat with a hole in its bottom as soon as the gate cracked open. She paid them no attention until she finished opening it all the way.

Once opened she let the tidal wave of feelings crash into her, taking up every crevice they could. Brelynn started sorting through them all, finding which emotion came from which person.

Weariness and Sadness came from them all along all of them being somber and sorrowful.

Pity came in from the directions of the female nurse and male doctor.

A mixture too thick for Brelynn to concentrate and unravel came like a tsunami off of Sam.

Saving him for later because he was being too complicated for her still processing mind Brelynn moved to the last person.

The mystery man

Tension and uncertainly flowed from him_._

_Odd emotions compared to others_. Brelynn thought.

Brelynn took in all these emotions and more. Took in that she was in the hospital. Took in that her parents were nowhere to be found. Took in that they all refused to look at her. Speak to her.

She took it all in and she came to a devastating conclusion.

A conclusion she soo wished was wrong. That Sam would say she was wrong and over exaggerating like always. That she was worrying and panicking for nothing.

But the feeling and emotions weren't going away and weren't convincing her that her parent were somewhere down the hall in rooms just like her.

That her parents were okay and safe and _alive._

"Sam." Brelynn pleaded in a whispery voice knowing he could hear her even so low from so far away.

* * *

**Review responses I forgot to do for chapter 1 and ones for the last chapter.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Guest - me too and I'm the one writing it**

**malfoysmirks - OOOh Thank you! That makes me feel all happy and excited!**

**Sweet303 (guest) - Thank you I was hoping it would be.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Guest - I'm happy you do!**

**Guest #2 - :) Yay! I hope this one is amazing too!**

**lightbabe - Glad you did! I hope you like this new chapter too! Um I actually haven't thought about that. Hmmmm. I'ma have to look and see. I'm kinda writing this as I go though I do have tentive plans. Hmm. Good question. Good question. **

**Chloe (guest) - I am and here you are! Thank You!**

**IHeartArt - I have updated! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
